Gravity
by PocketPamela
Summary: Mike knew Harvey was somewhat of a heartless bastard; he had told Mike within his first days of employment that he didn't care about anyone. Mike had filed that information back in his mind to go over on a later date. That date was today, apparently.
1. Chapter 1

HI. This is for a prompt on suitsmeme. This and quite a few others are the reason why my other story is being neglected.. and I haven't been feeling it. Enjoy!

Mike knew Harvey was somewhat of a heartless bastard; he had told Mike within his first days of employment that he didn't care about anyone. Mike had filed that information back in his mind to go over on a later date. That date was today, apparently.

It started off as an unmemorable Friday; he went to work, he got overwhelmed with projects from Louis, and he made bad jokes with the other associates. Half a year into Mike's career at Pearson Hardman and everything seemed to finally be in place in his life. He had befriended his coworkers, earned the respect of the partners and Jessica, he and Louis even bonded over their knowledge of all things number related. He had a better apartment, he had a nice(sorta) boss, and Donna, badass receptionist, had warmed up to him. And, if things went his way later that day, he'd have a boyfriend, too.

Mike had met Tony at the Starbucks closest to his new apartment a week after moving. He was gorgeous, with his sandy-blonde hair and his jade eyes and southern twang and Mike was hooked. They flirted, exchanged numbers, and Mike was planning on asking him out. But, of course, he needed help.

Around the office, he had tried to hide his sexuality, because hello, _homosexual lawyer noobie?_ Not the image he wanted. But Donna had amazing gaydar, and questioned him about his new 'beau' when he walked into the office after first meeting Tony. He had tried to pretend like he had no idea what he was talking about, but resistance was futile: Mike knew Donna would wear him down eventually, so he gave in. He had spent ten minutes gushing about the cute barista when Harvey showed up, giving him a questioning look. Donna had filled him in, and even though Harvey hid it well, Mike could tell he was curious.

They had it all planned out. Mike would have his hair _just so_, his clothes would be _just right_ bought specially by Donna for the occasion, and the location for their first date would be at Mezzogiorno as arranged by Harvey and his magnificent connections. He was feeling, honestly, really good about himself. He was confident, and Tony liked him, and he looked good, and he had Tony's favorite flowers and nothing could go wrong.

And, yet, somehow, everything did.

Mike supposed the universe had been giving him little signs that it wouldn't work and he needed to give up, but he brushed them off. Little, insignificant things like he burnt his tongue on his morning coffee and he couldn't find matching socks. And then larger things happened, like he lost his phone (Donna found it) and his tie got hooked on one of the many dials on the associate coffee maker and almost strangled him (Donna helped him out with that one, too.) He powered through all that, though; tomorrow he would be walking into Pearson Hardman a taken man.

And then he got to Tony's apartment and saw the door open. His mind immediately flashed to, Oh, no, Tony, robbery; check if everything's okay. Because Mike knew all about robberies gone wrong; he had scars and his parent's tombstones to prove it. So he walked in, holding the roses in his hand (He brought them as ordered by Donna; Donna Knower of all Things Romantic) and then stopped short. Because there was no robber, there was no trouble, there was only Tony. On his kitchen counter. Naked. With his boss, Harvey Spector, standing over him. Mike's brain short-circuited, because there was no way that Harvey was fucking the man he had in-like with for months. Hell, he had told Harvey all about Tony. And now Harvey was fucking him.****

Things never went the way Mike Ross wanted them to go. And if they did, life eventually righted itself and messed everything up again. 

Harvey Spector was a heartless bastard.

And he, Mike Ross, (fake) Attorney at Law, was stupid. Stupid for thinking he and Tony could work, stupid for thinking he could end up happy with someone, stupid for thinking his boss had a heart.

Speaking of hearts, Mike was sure his was breaking. It was a weird sensation, too fast and too slow, it hurt so much and not at all. Being shot had felt the same. Sure, those memories were hidden deep in his mind under statistics and newspaper articles and his grandmother's hugs, but he still remembered.

He saw Harvey's tongue in Tony's mouth, his heart _splintered_. He heard Tony, heard Tony.. _crack_.

Mike had to get out, because this? This was not something he had been prepared to witness, this was not something he imagined happening when his mind ran through all the possible outcomes of this evening.

He should have known. He should have _known._

He dropped his roses, watching the petals flutter as gravity acted on them.

They fell on a pair of pants.

He whimpered (something he would be embarrassed about if his brain could process anything other than 'pants, TonyAndHarvey, TonyAndHarvey's sounds') and covered his eyes, backing toward the door. He was numb and bleeding and _'God, Karma, what did I do to deserve this?_'

He turned to close the door (because no one else should have to perhaps see this, they deserve privacy) when he saw Harvey's eyes staring at him. (Harvey's mouth on Tony's neck, his hands, God, his hands, but his eyes - confused and dark - staring at Mike.)

Mike fled.

Hi. Would y'all if I just.. didn't resolve the hurt between Harvey and Mike that's gonna occur? I kinda just wanna have Mike fall in love with another OC and have like awesome!Donna and awesome!Louis and IDEK. It doesnt have to be like that. Im just bad at resolving shit so what if Mike and Harvey are just strictly professional after this and theres no _Omfg Mike Ily Im Sorry_? I can make it like that, but..  
>Ill just stop and update soon:) <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Going to Donna's wasn't a decision Mike consciously made; it just happened. He didn't have anywhere else to go, really, and he didn't want to go home alone.

Besides, Mike was sure that Donna had told him that she once was a girl scout. Maybe she could help him out with his problem, because those girls know first aide, so maybe, using some handy girl scout tricks, Donna could take away the pain he felt in his chest? He didn't know. But it was worth a try.

When he got to her door, he stood there for a few minutes, trying to get his breathing under control and his heart to stop pounding and his eyes to stop leaking water. Because he couldn't admit to himself he was crying, at the moment. The cab driver, a sympathetic older man, had just let him sit and sniffle, but Donna would demand things and he wasn't sure his mind could handle that at the moment.

He sighed and let his head fall against the door, closing his eyes. He just wanted this day to stop, wanted nothing more than to go back in time and not get to know Tony. That, or go back and never agree to sell pot so he'd never meet Harvey and—

The door suddenly opened, and he stumbled forward, trying to regain balance. Donna stood there, jeans and a sweater, hair in a ponytail, and he didn't know what to say. He just simply _wasn't prepared._ How was he supposed to tell Donna that Tony was with _Harvey_ and he walked in on them when he went to ask him out? How was he supposed to tell her that his heart was _hurting,_ how could he get the point across that it felt like he swallowed shards of glass? It felt like someone had shot him, _again?_

Luckily for him, he didn't have to. Donna, before getting a job as Harvey's assistant, had worked in a bar, and had plenty experience with pathetic crying men. She knew when to push them and when to get them another drink and when to back off and when to cut them off. She had seen many a man who had been turned down or left. She was a woman of many, many talents. Mike was glad she was his friend.

She took one look at him and grabbed his tie, hauling him into her apartment. He stood, leaning against her wall, staring at her. He didn't want her to see him broken, he had only wanted someone to just be there. Trevor would've been his first person to go to, but he's gone and Mike's clean, so Donna just.. happened.

He started to apologize when she just watched him, because suddenly, he felt ridiculous. He was a kid in man's clothes; a rookie with too high of expectations for his life.

A loser who actually, genuinely, _liked_ Tony. A freak who thought about love and moving in together, not banging on the kitchen counter.

"Look, listen, Donna—" his voice did not crack, no, it didn't—"I just, I, it's, sorry, I'll—"

"Don't be stupid, Mike; what happened?" She had her No-Nonsense face on, he had to tell her. But telling her would be a bad idea, he'd get shot or Harvey would and he'd be unemployed and he couldn't say, and holy shit, it's Friday night, what if he interrupted plans she had?

"I'm sorry, look, you probably have plans—" avoiding Donna's questions has never ended well, for anyone.

"I'm going to ask you what happened one more time. If you do not answer, I will call Harvey, and he—"

"No! No, Donna, God, don't call Harvey. Whatever you do, don't call Harvey. Anyway, I'm sure he's.. occupied, and won't answer."

"Occupied." Donna's voice was suddenly cold, like she knew, and goddamn, how did she even do stuff like that? How did she just _understand?  
><em>

"He likes guys, did you know that?" He asks instead, because that honestly had surprised him (aside from seeing him naked with Tony, of course). He didn't think his boss was bi-sexual.

Donna's jaw worked, and she looked murderous. And then her eyes cleared, and she smiled at him, sadly. "Yeah, Mike, I know. Do you still have reservations?"

The change of subject threw him for a second, because really, what? Did she think he was going to turn around and ask Tony out still?

"No. I mean, the table was reserved, but after I uh.." he paused, unable to tell her exactly what happened, because god, if he had to say it out loud that'd make it all too real. She waited, seemingly knowing his dilemma. He finally continued, "There was a couple, they were old, at the park, near—near Tony's. And uh, they, I was waiting for a cab and they said it was their anniversary so, yeah, they have the table."

Donna was grinning fondly at him by the time he was done, and held out her hand. "Cmon, Mike, that's great. I know just the place that'll help."

He followed her. It was good to let someone else take the lead.

"Where are we going, Donna?" Mike didn't mind following the woman, he was just curious.

"Somewhere better than Mezzogiorno. Trust me, you'll like it. I think we both need it." He didn't question it anymore; he trusted Donna.

"Chuck E Cheeses?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. Every so often he sniffles, scenes from Tony's apartment and the events that occurred 14 years ago assaulting his brain. He tried to stay in control of his body in the beginning, but his heart and mind had other ideas. He tried hiding his sounds from Donna; the first few times he made them, she clenched her fists and looked pissed. He hoped it wasn't at him.

They eventually walk to the surprise location. Mike doesn't exactly remember most of the walk, and he doesn't really like the feeling of simply not remembering. He remembers the sidewalk, sure, but he can't tell you who he walked by, what they looked like (aside from Donna, who was a pillar of red warmth in the crowd.) He remembers seeing roses, passing by a menswear shop, passing near a Starbucks (that's where he met Tony. Not at that particular Starbucks, but at a Starbucks, nonetheless). And he remembers manly wetting his face (crying, he kept crying).

For a few seconds after he realized they stopped walking, he stares at the little place on the corner. The bricks are red, red like Donna's hair (it feels safe and he's attracted to it, to its subtle power) and the sign proudly proclaiming that this little shop is 'Leo's Eatery and Bakery'. It looks nice, and he turns to Donna, smiling slightly. "Was this your plan? Screw things up with Tony then woo me with Italian meals? You could've just asked for a date. I'm a nice guy."

Donna stared at him for second, narrowed eyes, before realizing that he's not serious. "You are a nice guy, Mike," she agrees softly, before grinning and holding out her hand, "C'mon, I know a guy. We get free food, and the cakes are to die for. And of course, entertainment." With that, she drags him in.

He briefly wonders if Leo's patrons and workers are like, strippers, because everyone inside is attractive, but quickly dismisses it, because Jesus, it smells like Heaven, and food never fails to distract him.

By the time he's done thinking that, a little old man is in front of them yelling, "Donna! Mia bella! Ciao, ciao! It has been too long. And who is he, mia bella? He is too skinny! You did right, bringing him here. Where did you find him, the streets?"

Mike is taken aback. Of course Donna's idea of a place to cure his heartache would be an Italian restaurant full of beautiful people criticizing his BMI. It was so Donna. But it worked. He laughed, looking down at his stomach, then back up at the man. "I guess we'll have to fix that, then?" his voice was a little hoarse (and he would be embarrassed, but he decided he deserved some leeway; he just watched his boss _fuck_ Tony) but Mike is hungry and when God gives you Donna, lovely smelling food, and beautiful strangers, you forget about TonyandHarvey and make lemonade.

Not really happy with this, well.. I kinda am. ADVICE PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS FOR SOME OF THOSE ITALIAN PEOPLE HE MEETS HERE.

Because he will meet them.

BAMF!Donna kicks butt next chap, btw.

Review? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh god I'm sorry I'm sorry **_**I'm sorry. **_**This sucks so badly. I'm a bad updater.**

When life gives Donna a crying friend, she kicks ass first and asks questions later. Because there's not many people she genuinely likes, she goes all out protecting the select few who earn it. Mike, the adorable, puppy-like associate Harvey hired, had weaseled his way onto that list of Likables pretty fast, with his sheepish smiles and victory dances and his caring.

So yeah, she was going to kick ass for the kid. Because she'd gotten to know him on a personal level, and he didn't deserve any of it. Any of the hurt he's feeling. If she was being honest, she was downright goddamn terrified that one day the kid wouldn't get up anymore; that life would just get too hard for him, and when that happened... She didn't know what she'd do.

So yes. She was going to kick Harvey Specter's ass so hard for the kid that, after it all went down, Harvey wouldn't ever be able to drive a fancy car again. He won't be able to sit in his fancy limo either.

After Harvey, Tony.

And after she hurt (maimed, destroyed, killed, castrated) Tony, she'd show the kid the world. Because Mike deserves it, and that's what friends do.

Leo's closes early on Friday to the general public, which would've destroyed any other restaurant, but not this one; the food is too delicious. Donna and Mike had shown up around 8, when Leo's closes at 8:30 so the family can Eat, Drink, and Be Merry; Donna is close friends with Leo and his family, so they are welcomed into the Friday Night Dinner without thought.

She snuck away after the second course had been served; leaving Mike with Leo, his wife Maria, and the rest of the family. Normally, she wouldn't leave the clearly distraught and on the edge of a breakdown associate with people he didn't exactly know, but she knew Leo, and they were going to be good for Mike, she was sure of that. The family was full of genuinely _nice _people—the type of people Mike should surround himself with. She was sure that Mike would grow and prosper being under Harvey's wing, but now, she's not so sure. She _thought _she knew everything, she _thought _her boss was a good person. It's not often she's wrong about people. But when she is, she's pissed.

Donna pulled out her phone, scrolling down to Harvey's number and pressing 'call.' She was going into this blind: she had no plan for how to show how angry she was at her boss, but she was sure with the rage churning in her stomach and her amazing improve skills she'd come up with something.


End file.
